horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
These Heaux
These Heaux is a song by American rapper Bhad Bhabie. Lyrics I ain't nothin' like these hoes (no) Don't compare me to no one (don't do it) Money green like CeeLo (yup) Yeah, my pocket so swole up Man, I ain't nothing like these hoes (no) Don't compare me to no one (don't do it) Money green like CeeLo Yeah, my pocket so swole up (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Look these hoes be fake flossin' Fake ass jewelry, got a neck rash (eww) These hoes be fake ballin' Tax money that shit won't last (bye) These hoes be dick-riding, think they gone come up 'cause they let you fuck (you a hoe) These hoes be full of drama, they always with the extra These hoes, they wake up, they beggin' On the Gram, they be fake flexin' (why you lyin'?) These hoes, they wake up, they broke (eww) They mattresses be on the floor (haha) These hoes, they wake up, they messy They runnin' they mouth, they so petty (petty) These hoes, they feed off attention (yup) Zero time, that's what I give 'em I ain't nothin' like these hoes (no) Don't compare me to no one (don't do it) Money green like CeeLo (yup) Yeah, my pocket so swole up Man, I ain't nothing like these hoes (no) Don't compare me to no one (don't do it) Money green like CeeLo Yeah, my pocket so swole up (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Look these hoes be lackin', see me in the back They talk all this shit, but don't say it in person Won't catch me off guard on no boulevard Foreign my car, and my driver, my guard Water, water drippin', come take a peek You in a trailer hoe, bitch you can't compete I'm riding solo don't need no one but me Run up a check, yeah we runnin' the streets (yeah) Red cup? No it ain't Kool-aid Got me fed up, you hoes too fake (yeah) One minute he your man, he your ride or die (haha) Next minute on the Gram with a new bae (wow) These hoes, these hoes, shame on these hoes (fakin' bitch) I'm in the Maybach, I heard you got repoed Hair done, diamonds on, need a pea coat (bitch) Heard the feds listening, gotta speak low I ain't nothin' like these hoes (no) Don't compare me to no one (don't do it) Money green like CeeLo (yup) Yeah, my pocket so swole up Man, I ain't nothing like these hoes (no) Don't compare me to no one (don't do it) Money green like CeeLo Yeah, my pocket so swole up (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Look Mando Fresh Why It Sucks # She uses autotune way too much # Her voice is EXTREMELY annoying # The lyrics are stupid # Her flow is very generic and is nothing special # The song title spelt that way is stupid and just proves that's another thing Danielle Bregoli can't spell. #* However, it could also be a possible way for Danielle to bypass censorship, just like Hi Bich. # The chorus repeats way too much. Music Video Danielle Bregoli is BHAD BHABIE - "These Heaux" (Official Music VIdeo) Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bhad Bhabie Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs Sung by Kids Category:Diss tracks Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Inappropriate Songs